1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape recorder, e.g., a tape recorder associated with video cassette recorders and camcorders. More specifically, the present invention is related to a power transmission device for selectively transmitting the rotational force produced by a capstan motor to loading and reel systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, tape recorders for recording or reproducing signals from a magnetic tape, which tape moves along a predetermined path, have units or subsystems such as a drum with heads on a deck, a tape moving system for moving the tape seated on reel tables, a tape loading system for closely contacting the tape with the side of the drum, and a reel-table driving system.
Various arrangements of loading systems and reel table systems are disclosed in co-pending and commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/005,445 and PCT Application No. PCT/KR93/00026, both of these references being incorporated herein for all purposes by reference. FIG. 9, corresponding to application FIG. 3 in Ser. No. 08/005,445, illustrates generally a reel table system consisting of a supply reel 110 and a take-up reel 120 mounted on opposite sides of the sub-deck 200.
The conventional tape recorder separately includes a loading motor for driving the tape loading unit and a capstan motor for driving the reel tables. For example, the main deck 100 in the above-identified application includes both a loading motor 30 and capstan motor 40.
However, the tape recorder is gradually being made smaller. Thus, the deck size must be further minimized to produce a subminiature camcorder, e.g., a pocket sized tape recorder. Despite this requirement, the conventional tape recorder still has the loading motor, for contacting the tape with the drum on the deck, as well as the capstan motor, for moving the tape and driving the reel tables. In short, the deck is limited in size, and exceeds an optimal weight.